


a dash of sugar and a spoonful of salt

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, half-baked confessions, hinata is too pure for this world, shirabu is having approximately none of goshiki's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t who keeps leaving me sweets but whoever it is, I’m gonna <i>marry</i> them,” Hinata gushes.</p><p>“Really?” Shirabu demands, jarring Goshiki from his thoughts. “You don’t even know who’s sending them, though. They could be hideous—” he looks over at Goshiki—“or painfully annoying.”</p><p> OR: the college AU where Goshiki keeps anonymously leaving baked goods in front of Hinata's dorm room and Shirabu's completely lost any semblance of chill he's ever had</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dash of sugar and a spoonful of salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andramion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/gifts), [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).



“I don’t get why you can’t just ask him out,” Shirabu says, “like, y’know, a _normal person_.”

Goshiki flushes, his gym bag bobbing as he quickens his pace to keep up with Shirabu. “I will! I’m just working up the nerve first, s’all!” 

“That was your excuse last time,” he points out. “And the time before that. I’m just saying, it’s getting concerning. Aren’t you worried Shouyou’s going to think these gifts you keep leaving him are from a stalker or something?”

Goshiki cringes.

It’s been around three weeks now since it started.

The first time was an accident, really. He’d been stress-baking one night in the res’ communal kitchen when he realized too late that he’d made twice as many brownies than he’d ever intended on eating on his own, so he left the extra batch out on the kitchen counter so that anyone passing by could help themselves to his leftovers.

How was he to know that Hinata, his neighbor and classmate, would happen by and try one of the brownies after Goshiki had left? How was he to know that Hinata would take the whole batch for himself or that Hinata would show up at practice the next day raving about some mysterious, anonymous baker whose desserts are a “godsend”?

“They’re not—it’s not weird!” Goshiki insists, his blush deepening as he whips his head around to check if Hinata’s standing nearby.

And it’s not. So what if he occasionally leaves baked goods outside his fellow teammate’s door? It’s been a long time since someone really appreciated Goshiki’s baking. And _Hinata_ —a week ago Hinata proclaimed Goshiki’s wagashi tasted like heaven in his mouth. Goshiki still flushes whenever he thinks about. 

“Sure, whatever you say,” Shirabu answers callously. “But Shouyou’s not _that_ stupid, he’s going to figure it out eventually. You might as well just suck it up and tell him.”

“ _Not so loud_ ,” Goshiki hisses. “Someone could hear you!” Goshiki whips around. His eyes dart along the crowded hallway as he checks to see if Hinata’s within earshot. His shoulders sag in relief when he doesn’t spot Hinata’s fiery orange mane. “And I really mean it this time, alright? I’m gonna tell him it’s been me all along and he’ll be instantly swept off his feet. You’ll see!”

Shirabu looks even less impressed than usual as he pushes open the gym doors. “If you’re going to talk big like that, you better be prepared to actually stick to your word this time.”

 _Fine. I’ll show him_ , Goshiki thinks, chest puffing up. _Today’s the day, for sure._

 

Goshiki means to confess that day. He really does.

As he does stretches, he’s rehearsing the words he’s gonna say in his head when Hinata suddenly comes bounding in for practice holding the tray Goshiki had left in front of Hinata’s door this morning.

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late,” Hinata grunts, a chocolate chip cookie flapping between his lips as he speaks.

Shirabu gives Goshiki a knowing look.

Ennoshita’s lips lift in a slight smile as he waves Hinata off. “That’s fine,” he says. “But you know you can’t bring food in here, right?”

Hinata ducks his head in embarrassment, his hand lifting to the back of his neck as he exclaims, “I know! M’sorry these are just like, so good, y’know? I’ve been eating ‘em all morning and I can’t stop.”

Goshiki tries his best not to look smug. Judging by the look Shirabu gives him, he’s utterly failed.

“Another gift?” Ennoshita guesses.

Hinata nods eagerly, his grin broadening as he takes the last bite of his cookie. His chin’s speckled with crumbs and yet somehow it looks cute rather than ridiculous. “Yep! I don’t who keeps leaving me sweets but whoever it is, I’m gonna _marry_ them,” Hinata gushes, his voice wistful as he joins the others on the court.

Goshiki gapes. All the air’s been sucked from his lungs. His jaw’s hanging open, his mouth flopping uselessly like a fish but he doesn’t know how to make it stop.

“Really?” Shirabu demands, jarring Goshiki from his thoughts. “You don’t even know who’s sending them, though. They could be hideous—” he looks over at Goshiki—“or painfully annoying.”

Hinata shakes his head, his grin unwavering. “Don’t care! I’d still marry them. It would be a _lifetime_ of desserts.” His eyes glaze over as he bends his knees and stretches his arms out in front of him in anticipation of the ball spiraling towards him.

Chest flooding with a pleasant kind of warmth, Goshiki smirks and whispers to Shirabu, “See, Shouyou _likes_ my baking.”

Shirabu lifts onto his feet and answers, “Then he’s just as weird as you are.”

 

Goshiki waits until he and Hinata are the last two left in the changing room to approach him. It’s a foolproof plan, Goshiki decides. If he fails, at least nobody will be around to witness the rejection.

From where he’s standing outside the row of showers, Goshiki hears Hinata’s voice ringing out over the heavy thrum of the water as Hinata sings, “Wash wash, scrub scrub, gonna get clean, gonna be the best ace there ever was!”

Goshiki freezes. Even if the lyrics themselves are silly (and notably misguided, of course), Goshiki’s forced to admit that Hinata’s voice is kind of adorable. He stands there, ears burning as he listens to Hinata hum the rest of the song. Finally, the water’s turned off, Hinata’s humming trails off and Hinata steps out of the shower with a towel draped around his hips, his chest noticeably bare. Goshiki swallows his own heart.

“Oh? Goshiki, you’re still here?” Hinata asks, blinking owlishly. “I thought you’d already gone home.”

“N-nope.”

_I have something I want to tell you._

Hinata nods in understanding. “Oh, I see. You’re staying late to get more practice, aren’t you? Jeez, you really are intense. I’m not gonna lose to you, though. My jump’s been getting even higher lately—” Hinata looks like he’s about to demonstrate but at the last moment, thinks better of it.

Distracted, Goshiki’s eyes dip down to Hinata’s hips as he counters, “Yeah, well, my straight’s been…getting straighter.”

Hinata laughs. “Yep, they have! You’re definitely a challenging opponent. Aw, shit, I gotta go but—” he gives Goshiki a pat on the shoulder—, “good practice!”

Goshiki stares after him. It’s only after he hears the echo of the door slamming shut that he remembers the promise he’d made.

 

Hinata wasn’t supposed to find out this way.

Goshiki’s confession was supposed to be smooth and preferably deliberate but instead, this happens:

Oblivious to the most basic rules of social etiquette, Hinata knocks on Goshiki’s door one morning at 4 a.m. and Goshiki, confused and tired from studying for his exams, lets Hinata into his dorm.

“Okay, so hear me out,” Hinata says, flopping down onto Goshiki’s bed. He’s wearing volleyball-themed pajama pants. “I’ve got this like, super cool idea for a move we could do and—” Hinata’s eyes fall on the open jar of double chocolate cookies sitting atop of Goshiki’s desk. “Are those _cookies?_ ”

Oh god.

“…No?”

It’s too late though, because Hinata’s already springing back onto his feet and hurling himself towards the cookies.

“My parents sent them,” Goshiki lies as Hinata takes a bite.

Hinata groans, eyes rolling back when he practically inhales what’s left of the cookie. There’s a string of chocolate hanging from his lower lip. Without thinking, Goshiki leans over and swipes his thumb across Hinata’s lip.  
“Here,” Goshiki croaks.

Hinata sits there on the foot of Goshiki’s bed, unmoving (which is almost unnatural considering he’s practically a ball of energy), his brown eyes dropping down to meet Goshiki’s as his breath hitches. “You,” Hinata whispers. “It was… _it was you._ ”

Goshiki’s half tempted to bolt from his own dorm room, but where would he go?

“It was you,” Hinata continues. “You’re the one who…” he trails off with a wince. “ _Oh_. I told our whole team that I was gonna marry and or bang you.”

“Um,” Goshiki offers eloquently. He braces himself for Hinata’s disappointment.

Hinata looks like he’s trying to solve a particularly difficult math equation. “You…like me?”

Goshiki nods.

“Oh. Okay.” Hinata says, mostly to himself. “I’m gonna…kiss you now, if that’s okay?”

“I—” Goshiki blinks twice, just to verify that he isn’t dreaming. “This isn’t just because of my baking, is it?”

Hinata bites down on his lip to muffle a laugh. He shakes his head. “No! I mean, a little. But I think you’re just as sweet,” he says, his knees bumping against Goshiki’s as he cups Goshiki’s face in his hand. “And I’ve always kinda thought your bowlcut was cool.”

Goshiki grins. He’s still grinning a moment later when he ducks down and presses their mouths together and tastes chocolate on Hinata’s lips. He arches a brow as he nudges their noses together. “I can…I can make more cookies, if you wanted. Any type you’d like.”

Hinata stares in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Goshiki nods.

He laughs and kisses Goshiki again. “God, I’m gonna get _so_ fat,” Hinata announces gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com/) l [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)
> 
> A quick cheesy fic written for two friends of mine :) if you're interested in this pairing don't forget to check the others in the goshihina tag! 
> 
> also kudos and comments fuel me :>>


End file.
